brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:76008 Iron Man vs. The Mandarin: Ultimate Showdown/NuffSaid
User How do you like this set? Meh not that bad.. Pretty Good Great I AM IRONMAN! PEW! PEW! How did you enjoy the review? Meh Good I do think you can Improve.. Great! it's not the best but one of my favorites I love it! Review info *Review By: NuffSaid *Set #: 76008 *Minifigures: 2 *Pieces: 91 *Spare Parts: 8 *Theme: Marvel Superheroes *Price: US: $12.99, UK: £11.99 *Set: 3 of the Iron Man 3 line Introduction Hey guys it's me NuffSaid here with my FIRST review! And I am thrilled for reviewing sets over this summer if you guys like the 2 I made today. So I am reviewing an Iron Man 3 set it's the smallest one, while it's gotten lots of hate and bad speculation I personally was excited for the set and the Iron Man 3 line in general. Hopefully this review will make you want to buy this right after you read it! Price I'm ok about the price it's $12.99 so, about 15 cents apiece for us Americans. I didn't think it was worth it after reading lots of reviews that said it was bad... I can't see why though it's a very good set. So let's get onto the set! The Box 440119.JPG The box is average for a $12.00 set, so it's fairly small and barely fit in all the parts in it! The front is basic it has the LEGO and Marvel Superheroes logo on the top. The box also has a nice little graphic of his mark 42 armor which is seen in the other two sets. The info about the set (Which is listed above) is always as it has been. The model on the box shows off the "Battle Buggy" and Iron Man in his exclusive Mark 17 Armor! The background is mechanical cranes and a port next to an exploding warehouse, I think the port is connected to the Extremis Port Battle set. My speculation about the background which may hold spoilers is below. On the back 440120.JPG It shows the play features in a comic book style artwork. I don't hate it but it's not really the mood I was looking for. It is based on a comic hero but really? If this is going to be a serious movie I would've made the background at least a different color. like Dark yellow or red. Also another downside is the SwoOosh It's purple... What the heck! It's interesting how LEGO takes this. Opening the box 440121.JPG The contents of the box were * 1 Instruction booklet, which has the same artwork as the front of the box. * 2 Un-numbered bags, 1 for bigger pieces and 1 for smaller pieces. * and 2 Wire pieces, I don't know why there were 2. How could you lose one? Once I opened the bags. 440122.JPG You see some base pieces for the car (plates and S.N.O.T. pieces) *Then some nice pieces like: 440129.JPG *The pieces also feature some new colors (Dark Green! Woohoo!) *This also has some really nice trans clear pieces! In red, orange, yellow, and light blue. The Minifigures! I say the truth when I say "I always build the minifigures first", it's pretty normal to some LEGO fans but I've seen people excited about one piece that comes in a set... So I can't feel that awkward about my set priorities. 440123.JPG|The 2 minifigures, The Mandarin and Iron Man in "Heartbreaker" Armor. 440124.JPG|Mandarin without the beard and Tony without the mask on. 440126.JPG|Back printing and double faces Iron Man I love the Heart Breaker armor but Tony has the old face, The printing on the torso is not only very special it is great! It shows a larger power source for his arc reactor (blue tubes on back and front) The suit also features leg printing and leg connecter printing which is great! But another downside I found was that the helmet's mask has that red arrow is off... The Mandarin Onto The Mandarin who is great in my opinion! Other than the face (which sadly doesn't have a sunglasses side) It's pretty easy to replace the face though. He also comes with a nice black Draco Malfoy hair piece and a black beard (Which I think is not new). The torso is great for LEGO army customizers or customizers in general it also features a scarf and bullet belt. The only thing I don't like is the face and hair, I don't mind him the way LEGO made him though. Lastly he has some very nice Olive Green legs (always a +1 for good colored legs) The Build 440127.JPG|The Instructions 440128.JPG|midway through building the buggy 440130.JPG|The Buggy Without the flame thrower The build was very simple and is easy for everyone, I like the shape of the vehicle too. It looks like an Iron Man helmet. Nothing really bad about the build other than it was an average build for a 12$ set. I just wish they worked on the buggy more because I don't think The Mandarin would be seen driving a 4 wheeled death trap unless he is suicidal... The flame thrower is pretty cool but I don't understand it.. why not make the buggy better then have flick-fire missile headlights? My thoughts So I have come down the this ending *Build 6/10 It was very easy so I docked it points because of it.. *Minifigures 9/10 While I did say I love these guys, I think they could improve on Tony's face and The Mandarin's hair and beard. *Pieces 7/10 Nothing really new except 1 or 2 pieces but I did ADORE the Dark Green parts! *Box 8/10 It was really nice until you get to the back, specifically the ZoOoM! in purple. It just doesn't look right. *Play features 6/10 Vrooooom! Is all you can do other than moving the flick-fire missiles to aim. I still think that before Iron Man 3 comes out May 3rd we will get to play out many stories. END SCORE 36/50 Not that bad... If you don't want the set it's ok but I think the main part of the set is some of the pieces and then the minifigures. Extra 440135.JPG|YOU DESTROYED MY PRETTY MALIBU MANSION, TIME TO DESTROY YOUR G.I. JOE BUGGY! Category:User reviews